carry your world
by Spencer Salvawhore
Summary: Spencer Hastings was everything. She was the centre, she was his sun. Her steady heartbeat was the only thing in the world that gave him clarity. She was his life. Toby Cavanaugh muses about how much he loves her, and vows to give her everything she ever needed. Two Shot.


**This is the first part of a two shot. It is kinda fluffy and I loved writing it. Timeline wise, I think it'll be at the end of 4x15, which is when Spencer is supposed to move in with Toby for an episode or two. Today's episode gave me so many feels, and I just had to write it. Happy reading. PLEASE leave your reviews, I love them (and YOU)!**

* * *

_put you on a wall_

Spencer Hastings was brilliant.

She was sunshine on a rainy day, she was the silver lining on the darkest cloud. She was beautiful, intelligent and amazing. She was safety, she was security, _she was home_. She was the only medicine to his broken heart, and she was all that he needed in his life.

Spencer Hastings was as radiant as the sun, and she shone more brightly than most. More than anyone, actually. He couldn't think of a more wonderful person in this world.

He knew most people didn't see her that way. People were intimidated by Spencer Hastings, scared even. They thought she was ruthless, detached and obsessive. Heck, even her friends were intimidated by her intelligence. But Toby? No. He took pride in her conquests, her victories, her intelligence. He was proud of her, and everything she was. She was the most beautiful, elegant bird that he had ever seen, and to be honest, seeing her fly was perhaps the most wonderful sight known to him.

The way excitement shone in her eyes when she figured the answer to something, the way a smile danced up on her lips as she narrated the conclusion with confidence radiating off her. It wasn't just all of that, to be honest. She was a wonderful, kind human being. She rarely showed that side of hers, but he knew it existed beneath the layers of sarcasm and irony. It was reserved only for a few people, and he considered himself blessed to be one of them.

He looked down at her sleeping figure, and smiled. Her face was covered by her tousled hair, and she looked so different from the Spencer Hastings the world knew, that his heart could burst with happiness for being able to know the woman underneath all of that. He brushed her hair off her face to her naked shoulder. She was the most beautiful woman on earth. He knew that with certainty. Her face was relaxed, and she seemed to be in peaceful slumber. It pained him to think that she rarely got moments like this when she was able to let go off the world and the worries it provided. He wanted to take every bit of tension from her shoulder, carry all her burdens, fight anyone who tried to threaten her so that she could be happy and carefree.

He ran his hands through her hair, feeling like the luckiest man on earth. He had never seen a sight more beautiful in his life. A gust of cold wind made the hair stand on his bare chest, and he resisted the urge to slide under the blanket with her, and share her body warmth. Right now, he just wanted to admire her, because right now it felt like time was standing still and they were the only two people in the world. Good lord, he loved her so much. He was hopelessly, madly in love with her.

Spencer Hastings was his life, and she had saved him in every way a person could possibly be saved.

'As soothing as this is, playing with a sleeping person's hair does wake them up, you know.'

She was looking at him, squinting in the dark. He immediately retracted his hand. 'I am sorry,' he said apologetically.

'No don't,' she said, pulling his hand back to her head. As he began gently running his hands through her hair, she smiled in satisfaction. 'What are you thinking about?'

'About how adorable you look when you are sleeping,' he said with a chuckle. 'I could literally hug you to death.'

She laughed. 'That is one way of death that I wouldn't mind at all.'

'Go back to sleep Spence,' he cooed gently. 'You have school tomorrow.'

'And you have work,' she retorted. 'Which reminds me. Why are you awake at this time of the night?'

'I got up to go to the bathroom and when I came back, I just couldn't sleep,' he said, gently untangling a knot in her hair.

'Is everything al right Tobes?' she asked, worry written across her features.

'Of course it is. You are so beautiful, Spence, and I felt like I could look at you forever.'

'Someone's been reading Nicholas Sparks,' she said teasingly. Yet, the blush creeping up her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by him.

Leaning towards him, she cupped his hands and kissed him. Even after all this time, it sent a shot of electricity down his spine, all the way to his toes. He kissed her back with all he had, glad for the warmth she was giving him in every aspect of life. She was _his_ sun. Slowly pulling apart, he held her face in his hands and peered deeply into her eyes.

'I wish you could stay here forever,' he said, touching her forehead with his. He knew she couldn't stay here for a very long time. Surely her parents would fight back, and make her go home.

'I wish _I_ could stay here forever,' she whispered back, closing her eyes. 'We will have it one day though. I promise. Now come here.'

Holding him around the neck, she pulled him down over her, covering them with a blanket. Before he could respond, she kissed him again, much deeper. The kiss was different from the passionate ecstasy that had been before they had fallen asleep. This one was longer and slower. With every moment lips, Toby could feel the intimacy between them, the closeness. Their legs were tangled together, and her hands were on his back, digging into his skin. He slowly parted from her and smiled at her pouting face.

'You have school tomorrow,' he reminded, nuzzling at her neck.

'You're right,' she said sighing.

He pulled away from her, gazing back into this big brown eyes he loved with all his heart. 'Besides, we have forever, right?'

'Right.' She smiled a smile that warmed every corner of his heart. It wasn't the one that she gave everybody, the one that she used to mask her worries. Instead, it was a rather lazy one that was rid of all the worries in the world. It was a smile that reached her eyes.

'I love you,' he whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion. He stole a quick kiss from her, and she responded enthusiastically. 'So much.'

'I love you too,' she said, her smile turning into a a grin. 'I wanted to say that first.'

He rolled onto his back and draped his hand around her, pulling her closer. She snuggled into his chest readily, and closed her eyes. Adjusting the blanket over both of them, he placed a small kiss on her hair and closed his eyes. Her heart was beating against his, and he felt complete. In the tangled mess that was their life, it was the only the thing that made sense, the sound of her steady heartbeat. It was the only point of clarity.

_ Spencer Hastings was everything_. She was the centre, she was his strength. She was also his weakness, because without her, there was no life for him. She was happiness, she was joy. She was brilliant, and he wanted to tell it to her over and over again, because he felt that people didn't appreciate her enough. But he did, and he would do it till his dying breath. She deserved sunshine, rainbows and magic. She deserved the best. And he would give it to her.

_ He would give her the world._


End file.
